Death Wish (JTWD)
Synopsis The Group finds themselves trapped in Florida while it is bombed. Plot Thomas is next to a radio when he gets a transmission with his dad's friend, Raj, says he can pick a few people up at a time and get them to the marina, where a community of people are and they can stay for a while. Thomas thanks him. Thomas tells the others and many of them get excited. Maura asks how many people will be able to be transported at a time. Thomas says he doesn't know exactly. Cody questions if they should even be doing this and going to a group they don't know. Madison says it's a good idea. "It's safer than the bombs." Raj rides the boat up to the beach and calls to them all. Jen has Adele and Rey go in, Cody, Madison, Kelly and Vikki joining them. Raj says he'll be back as soon as he can. At the marina camp, Charles sees Raj and greets him, telling the others Raj mentioned them. Raj says he's going to get the others. At the house, Maura is staring through the window at the graves. She shakes her head and asks how they're supposed to survive. "After everything that happened, how do we expect to make it out of this?" Jen says she has to keep hope up. Thomas tells his mom she needs to stay strong. She says she isn't going. "I don't have a death wish." Raj arrives and calls to them. Jeff runs in and says it's time to go. Maura runs past the others and into her room, grabbing her pistol. Thomas asks what she's doing. Jen gasps, seeing her place the pistol to her head. Thomas yells to stop but is too late. His mother shoots herself. At the marina, Kelly is wandering, meeting people. She finds a shaded place and sees Rey with another boy, the two making out. She gasps, the boy breaking the kiss and nodding to her. Rey looks and freaks out. He tells her not to tell the rest of the family. She asks why, saying they won't care. "They have more to worry about. Plus, we love you. Nothing bad will happen." She walks off. Raj brings the others, apologizing to Thomas for his mother. Vikki asked what happened and Thomas says "Mom couldn't handle this anymore." Charles asks where Raj is heading to, he replies he never intended to stay. He says he has to help more people. Jeff walks to Charles' boat and hears him talking to Gabi about killing the new people. "Raj had no permission to bring them. We need to take care of it." Meanwhile, Raj pulls into a dock and asks a woman if she needs help. Piper turns and nods, saying she was expecting someone to get her. Co-Stars *Zachary Gordan as Mike *April Billingsley as Gabi *Kendall Schmidt as Parker *Derek Luke as Pike Deaths *Maura Kellin Trivia *Naveen Andrews said he isn't returning for any episodes in the rest of the season. He and Lilly Rabe will return for a future season. *Rey is revealed to be gay in this episode when Kelly catches him kissing a boy at the marina. Category:JtheAlphabetBoy's Walking Dead Category:Season 1 (JTWD) Category:Episodes